Gǎibiàn- CHANGE-
by ThehunGoGreen
Summary: Zitao bertengkar dengan Kris, dia tidak senang diperlakukan seperti orang yang tidak berarti. Dan Ace hanya boneka yang tidak bisa bergerak ataupun bicara. Tapi dia ingin bersama dengan Kris sebagai sesuatu yang hidup. Bagaimana bila mereka berpikiran begitu saat bintang jatuh yang dipercaya dapat mengabulkan keinginan jatuh menghujani langit? KrisTao Ace Fic! Mind to read? :)


**Title : Gǎibiàn [Change]**

**Pairing : KrisTao, Family!Kris-Ace**

**Rate : PG 13 **

**Disclaimer : Karakter punya Tuhan dan mereka sendiri, dan ceritanya punya ThehunGoGreen yang ga kalah cakep dari Park Chanyeol –kibas poni- Plagiator are not allowed!**

**Hope you'll enjoy the story!**

* * *

**BRAKKK! **

"ZITAO, TUNGGU!" panggil Kris, mengejar namja berbaju hitam yang berjalan menjauh darinya itu lalu menarik tangannya. "Kau kenapa sih?!"

Tao menoleh, matanya hampir mengeluarkan air mata, alisnya mengkerut tanda ia marah dan bibirnya bergetar.

"K-Kau! KAU YANG KENAPA?! BODOH!"

Kris menaikkan alisnya. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"…Aku…" gumam Tao. "Kris-ge. Kau ini lebih mementingkan Yixing atau aku?"

"…hah?"

"Iya, kau ini lebih mementingkan siapa?! Kau juga lebih mementingkan orang lain! Kau selalu bersama dengannya, ini, itu, apa lah itu. Dan kau lebih mementingkan orang lain dibanding AKU! Aku ini apamu?! Saat aku kesulitan dan butuh bantuan, kau malah bersama Yixing! Yixing ini, Yixing itu! Tadi saja saat aku hampir jatuh di backstage, kau malah memapah siapa? YIXING! Ada apa sampai dia harus dipapah?!"

Kris menelan ludahnya sendiri. "…Zitao, dengar, tadi…"

"Tadi, kau pasti Cuma menjelaskan yang tadi tanpa menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi sejak lama! Sejak dulu kau Cuma melihatku sebelah mata! Kau tidak pernah menganggapku kan?!" protes Tao. Dia lalu berbalik dan pergi lagi. "Oh, ya! Dan kau selalu mengurung diri di kamar hanya untuk bicara dengan bonekamu—BONEKA! APA DIA LEBIH BERHARGA DARI AKU?! Aku benci kau, gege! Aku tidak ada artinya buatmu, lupakan saja semua!"

**TAP TAP TAP**

Tao pergi dengan langkah yang kuat dan cepat—tidak mau melihat Kris lagi yang masih melihatnya dari belakang.

Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam saat dia sampai di balkon—melihat keatas langit gelap.

_'…Kau selalu tidak menganggapku sebagai apa-apa! Kalau begitu, kenapa dengan hubungan ini?! Aku tidak ada bedanya dengan pajangan atau bahkan boneka! Jadikan saja aku boneka! Aku benci kau!'_

Disana Tao menangis dalam diam, sendirian, sampai dia tertidur di balkon, diselimuti oleh kegelapan malam dan juga bintang yang bertaburan.

Dan juga bintang jatuh.

.

.

.

.

**KREEEEKKK**

Kris masuk ke kamarnya sambil menghela nafas.

Kesalahpahaman kali ini sepertinya benar-benar membuat Tao marah.

Tadi di stage, cedera pinggang Yixing kambuh dan dia tidak bisa berjalan. Akhirnya Kris yang memapah Yixing karena Suho tengah dipanggil oleh pihak SBS dan manager. Member lain juga membantunya memapah Yixing.

Tapi kenapa Tao semarah itu?

…Pacar yang cemburu kadang-kadang pandangannya blur dan salah lihat.

Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia merasakan sesuatu jatuh di dekat kepalanya.

Itu boneka alpaca-nya, Ace.

"…Hei, Ace." panggil Kris. "Ayah pulang."

Kris lalu bangun dan meletakkan boneka itu di pangkuannya. Itu boneka yang diberikan oleh salah satu fans, dan Kris mengklaim Ace adalah anaknya. Itu memang lucu. Tapi setidaknya, Kris berbagi masalahnya dengan Ace saat tidak ada orang lain—karena Kris tidak mau orang lain tahu masalahnya. Dan Ace salah satu pilihan tepat karena dia hanya boneka dan tidak bisa bergerak atau bicara.

Ace memang hanya boneka, tapi kadang Kris melihat wajah lucu boneka itu terlihat khawatir saat Kris punya masalah.

_'Ada masalah, Ayah?'_

Kris tertawa sendiri saat membayangkan Ace bisa bicara begitu padanya. "…Yap, masalah yang mirip-mirip dengan yang kemarin."

Ia lalu meletakkan Ace di atas kasur, dan Kris membicarakan hal tentang Tao padanya. Kalau orang lain melihatnya (misalnya Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang pernah memergokinya ngobrol dengan boneka), mungkin mereka akan merasa aneh.

Tapi Kris paling nyaman bicara seperti ini.

Dan Ace hanya akan diam disana, sampai Kris berhenti bicara dan tersenyum padanya seperti biasa.

"…Kau anak baik, Ace." gumamnya. "Baiklah, Ayah tidur ya. Selamat tidur."

Lalu Kris mematikan lampunya dan langsung melayang ke Dreamland alias dunia mimpi.

Sementara itu, di kegelapan, Ace terbaring di sebelah Kris—pandangannya kosong ke langit-langit kamar. Namanya juga boneka.

Tapi Kris tidak tahu satu hal.

Ace bisa mendengarnya.

Hanya saja, dia tidak bisa bergerak atau bicara.

Di dalam hati, Ace merasa sedih. Sudah hampir setahun dia tinggal bersama Kris, dan dia tahu masalah apa saja yang dihadapi Kris.

Kris selalu memendamnya. Dia tidak mau merepotkan orang lain. Tapi dia malah selalu membantu orang lain dalam menyelesaikan masalah. Kris harus terlihat paling tegar, tabah, dan kuat. Itu karena dia leader.

Tapi tak jarang Ace melihat Kris menangis saat melihat foto ibunya, Kris tertidur pulas dengan wajah kecapekan, atau seperti sekarang—bertengkar dengan seseorang.

Zitao.

Ace tidak pernah habis pikir, kenapa mereka selalu bertengkar. Kris mencintai Tao dan Tao juga mencintai Kris, apalagi yang kurang? Kenapa mereka selalu bertengkar?

Kadangkala Ace kesal pada Tao. Dia pikir Tao tidak pernah bersyukur—dia kelihatan manja dan egois, selalu memaksakan apa yang ingin dia mau pada Kris. Apa dia pernah bersyukur kalau dia adalah seorang manusia? Terlebih lagi manusia yang dicintai Kris.

Tao bisa berbicara dengan Kris.

Bisa memeluknya.

Bisa tersenyum padanya.

Bisa menenangkannya.

Selalu bersama disampingnya.

Dicintai olehnya.

Apa itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya berpikir bahwa dia harus bersyukur dan tidak harus bertengkar dengan Kris hanya karena masalah-masalah kecil?

Kalau diibaratkan, mungkin sekarang Ace sudah menangis. Setiap kali melihat Kris, dia bahagia, tapi dia juga sedih.

Dia sedih karena dia boneka.

Dia tidak bisa bergerak.

Dia tidak bisa bicara.

Dia tidak bisa apa-apa.

Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Kris. Dia hanya bisa diam disana mendengarkan cerita Kris.

_'Kalau tanganku bisa bergerak, aku akan memeluk Ayah dan mengatakan kalau dia akan baik-baik saja, _

_'Kalau kakiku bisa berjalan, aku akan gunakan untuk selalu berjalan di sampingnya.'_

_'Kalau aku manusia…. aku pasti bisa melakukan banyak hal dengannya…'_

Ace hanya diam di sebelah Kris. Kegelapan langit di luar jendela sama seperti hatinya saat ini.

Tapi segelap apapun langit, dia percaya ada bintang yang bersinar disana.

Dan sebuah bintang jatuh yang melintasi langit.

.

.

_'…Tuhan… _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_…jadikanlah aku manusia….'_

* * *

**CIP CIP CIP**

****Pagi sudah datang, dan matahari sudah naik di langit. Perlahan, Tao membuka matanya.

Ini bukan di balkon. Dia juga merasa hangat—sepertinya dia terbaring diatas ranjang.

_'…Apa seseorang memindahkan aku saat tidur ya?'_ pikirnya. Dia lalu berusaha untuk bangun, tapi rasanya sangat sulit.

Menoleh saja tidak bisa.

_'…Aku…kenapa?'_ pikirnya lagi. Dia berusaha untuk berguling—dan akhirnya dia bisa menoleh ke sebelahnya.

Di sebelahnya, ada Kris yang tengah tertidur.

Tao berpikir keras.

_'…Mungkin Kris-ge yang memindahkanku dari balkon ke kamarnya?_'

Tao ingin memanggil Kris dan meraih pundak Kris untuk membangunkannya, namun suaranya tidak mau keluar dan tangannya tidak bergerak.

Dan yang lebih mengagetkan adalah…

.

.

.

.

**BRAKKKKK!**

Pintu kamar Kris dibuka dengan keras oleh Chen yang kelihatan sangat panik. Tao sangat kaget, dan Chen menghampiri ranjang Kris, berusaha membangunkan duizhang-nya.

"KRIS! KRRRREEEEEAAAAAASSSEEEEE DUIZZHAAAAAAANNNGGGG OOOIIIII AIUEOOO!" teriak Chen tepat di telinga Kris.

**BRUK!**

Kris melempar muka Chen dengan bantalnya. "Urkh…Jongdae…ada apa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah mencemarkan polusi suara!"

Chen melempar balik bantal Kris dan memasang muka yang lebih serius daripada muka kakek-kakek yang berteriak 'DIAAAAMMMM!' di iklan snickers.

**"KRIS, TAO MENGHILANG!"**

.

.

Tao melotot.

_'…H-HAH?! AKU MENGHILANG?! DASAR JONGDAE-HYUNG BODOH, AKU ADA DISINI!'_ gumam Tao yang masih terbaring disebelah Kris. Sementara itu Kris kaget dan segera bangun. "HILANG?! MAKSUDMU APA?! DIA ITU 183 CM DAN 70 KG MUSTAHIL MENGHILANG BEGITU!"

"Dia tidak ada di kamarnya, Kris!" gerutu Chen. "Dan kucari di dalam dorm juga tidak ada!"

"…Mungkin dia pergi jogging?" tanya Kris. Chen menggeleng. "Dia tidak akan meninggalkan HP dan dompetnya di rumah kalau pergi jogging! kalau dia haus, dia mau beli minum pakai apa?! Beli mirai ocha dibarter pake tali sepatu!? YA ENGGAK LAH YAW!"

Tao mulai gelisah saat Kris dan Chen keluar dari kamar Kris. "Sstt, Ayo kita cari dia," kata Kris.

_'H-HEI! JONGDAE! KRIS-GEE!'_ teriak Tao dalam hati. '_AKU DISINIIII! HEEEEEEEEEEII! OH SIALAN! MATA KALIAN KENAPA?! NAGA OLEEENG! KARDUS JERUK! HEEEEIIII!'_

Tao menggerutu terus menerus, dan setelah beberapa menit, dia akhirnya menyerah.

Dia berusaha bangun, tapi tetap saja sulit.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi dengan badannya?

Saat ia berusaha menggerakan badannya (meskipun sangat sulit), dia mendapatkan satu hal yang sangat mengagetkan.

Tangannya mengecil, tidak berjari, warnanya putih dan berbulu.

Kakinya pun sama.

Tubuhnya jadi sangat kecil.

Saat ia menengok ke kaca yang ada di sebelah kasur Kris, dia menyadari satu hal lagi.

Wajahnya bukan wajah Huang Zi Tao lagi, tapi….

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_'ACE ?!'_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari bersinar lumayan terik pagi itu, memaksa Ace membuka matanya perlahan. Punggungnya terasa agak sakit—sepertinya dia tersandar di besi.

Besi?

Kenapa ada besi di ranjang Kris?

Ace lalu melirik ke sekitarnya—dia tidak lagi ada di ranjang Kris.

Tapi di balkon.

Dan besi itu adalah besi pembatas balkonnya.

Ace berpikir keras—kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Siapa yang memindahkannya?

Dan—oh.

Tunggu.

Kemana tangan kecil berbulunya?

Kemana kaki kecilnya?

Semuanya sudah berubah dan tidak terlihat seperti biasa lagi.

Tangan kecil berbulunya berubah menjadi jari-jari panjang nan kurus dengan warna kulit yang agak gelap.

Kaki kecilnya berubah menjadi kaki panjang yang jenjang.

Ada apa yang terjadi?

.

.

**GREEEEEEKKKKK!**

Pintu balkon terbuka tiba-tiba, menyebabkan Ace kaget dan langsung menoleh kearahnya.

Tunggu.

Menoleh?

Ace bisa menoleh secara spontan?!

**"…ZITAO!"** seru Kris. Dia lalu keluar ke balkon. "Ya ampun, kenapa kau ada disini!? Kau ketiduran di balkon?! Dingin tahu, nanti kau sakit! Sial, kami kira kau marah gara-gara kemarin dan kabur dari rumah!"

Ace mengernyitkan alisnya.

Kris bicara apa? Pada siapa? Maksudnya apa? Tidak ada Tao di dekatnya. Dan Kris bicara sambil menatapnya.

Apa Kris bicara padanya?

Pada Ace?

"…Hei, Tao! Kenapa kau diam saja?!" tanya Kris sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu namja di depannya. "Apa kau masih marah gara-gara kemarin?! Hei bicaralah!"

Mata Ace terpaku pada mata Kris.

Dan dia bisa merasakan kalau sesuatu yang basah mulai mengalir dari matanya.

"….Kris…"

Kris merasa lega karena akhirnya dia mendengarnya bicara. "Ya?"

"…Aku…hidup?"

Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, Kris jadi agak khawatir. "….Ya tentu saja kau hidup! Kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau ada di balkon karena berusaha untuk bunuh diri? Ya Tuhan, Zitao!"

Ace meraih pipinya sendiri dengan tangannya perlahan, dan merasakan tangannya basah saat menyentuh pipinya tadi.

"…Aku….bisa menangis?"

Kris mulai bingung.

"Tentu saja, malah kau itu cengeng, kau bisa menangis sesering mung—"

**BRUUUUKKKK!**

Kata-kata Kris terpotong oleh pelukan orang yang dia anggap Zitao itu, sampai-sampai Kris hampir terjatuh ke belakang.

Kris makin khawatir saat mulai mendengar isakan keras dari namja yang memeluknya itu.

"…A….Ayah….. hiks….. A…Ayaaaaaahhh…."

Isakannya terdengar makin keras. Kris lalu mengelus rambut namja di depannya itu dan bertanya padanya. "…Zitao, kau kenapa?"

Namja itu tidak menjawabnya, hanya menangis lebih keras dan memeluk Kris lebih erat lagi.

Sementara itu, sebuah boneka Alpaca yang terbaring di kamar Kris tengah menangis juga.

.

.

_'….T-…tidak….mungkin….kenapa…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_….Aku berubah….menjadi Ace?'_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Ehehehe haloo disini ThehunGoGreen yang mencoba menulis epep galau –eaea- TAPI GAGAL DEH KAYAKNYA -eaea-**

**Disini gue ke inspirasi sama Ace. Dan gue sendiri. Betapa gue pengennya punya Ayah kayak Kris dan gue—GUE MERASAKAN APA YANG ELO RASAKAN, ACE TTATT KARENA WE ARE ONE BUHUHUHUHUHUH **

**dan gue nangis pas nulis epep ini. ck. Wufan's son should not cry anyway.**

**Dan gue juga merasakan kegalauan Tao—TAOTAO TTATT Kadangkala Kris kurang affection ke Tao tapi untunglah beberapa waktu belakangan ini gue liat mereka NEEEEMPEEEEEEL banget kayak perangko ketemu lem Alteco–eh- ketemu amplop maksudnya.**

**So, this is it—the first chap. Sorry kalo ini garing karena ini bukan humor tapi galau—dan maap kalo galaunya ga nyampe, dan maap kalo bahasanya kurang sreg karena gue ga biasa nulis yang begini—dan maap juga, dan…**

**Oke, berapa kali gue minta maap di paragraph atas? -.-**

**Anyway, I hope you're not disappointed of this FF and chap. Please anticipate the second chap!**

**Saranghae!**

***ThehunGoGreen***


End file.
